Beautiful Mistake
by Hayden Bell
Summary: Luego de que Jo se fuera a Nueva Zelanda se descubrió su relación con otro chico, eso devastó a Kendall que irremediablemente terminó en el pub más cercano, dispuesto a perderse en el alcohol. Sin embargo, no contó con que alguien llegaría para apoyarle.


**Beautiful mistake**

Tener capacidad de amistad es un don, uno de los más apreciados y que jamás, por ningún motivo, se debe traicionar. Esto lo sabe perfectamente Kendall, que por siempre ha guardado profundo respeto a esa cualidad, la lleva a cabo sin dilación alguna y bajo ningún precepto se atrevería a dañarla. Desafortunadamente no todos tienen esa misma convicción, algunos tienden a desdeñar hasta el más mínimo compañerismo; tal es el caso de Jo, su gran amiga y primer amor. El dolor de sentirse traicionado lo llevó al bar más cercano y pedir un whiskey doble. Apenas después del quinto empezó a contar su desventura al barman, quien no mostró objeción en escucharle y aconsejarle cada vez que podía, después de todo apenas son las seis de la tarde y la clientela es escasa.

-Es increíble, digo, siempre se mostró tan amorosa, tan detallista y delicada. –habló, mirando la barra y recordando las cosas simples que vivió con la chica, pero que amó como pocas cosas en su vida. –Nada podía indicarme lo contrario, siempre me mostró absoluta fidelidad, bueno, quizá con Jett hubo sospechas, pero solo fue confusión. –siguió diciendo, empezando a soltar algunas lágrimas que rápido limpió, pues no tiene ganas de quedar en vergüenza, no él, no por alguien que no le supo corresponder de la misma forma.

-Si quieres amar, debes estar preparado para que te rompan el corazón. Es ley de vida. –respondió el hombre, uno no tan viejo como pudiera imaginar, quizá de unos 25 años, apenas cuatro más que él. –El alcohol podrá hacerte olvidar el dolor y hasta darte una pequeña alegría, pero todo ello regresará en la resaca y será peor. –afirmó, preparándole una copa más, pues sabe que el otro la pedirá de todas formas. Aunque la advertencia está hecha.

-Ustedes siempre tan sabios, son todo un cliché. –dijo, sonriendo con ironía y bebiendo la copa con rapidez. -¡Rayos! Por más que quema no me quita el dolor. –se dijo a sí mismo, dándose la vuelta y mirando a las pocas personas, aunque todas metidas en sus propios asuntos, intercambiando palabras, risas y todas esas patrañas que se hacen cuando se trata de diversión. Si tuviera una aventura con la primera persona que le pasara por enfrente tal vez mitigaría el fastidioso dolor en el pecho.

Decidió volverse al frente, resistiendo la tentación de volver a mirarlos, hundiéndose en su propia condescendencia. –Soy patético. –murmuró. –Podría hacerle lo mismo, vengarme, acostarme con cualquiera tal vez hasta con dos a la vez o más si es posible. –se dijo, aludiendo a relaciones sexuales que en realidad nunca se ha planteado y con las que jamás ha estado de acuerdo, pues la fidelidad es esencial en cualquier relación y el amor verdadero solo puede existir entre dos personas. –Pero no puedo, no tengo el valor… soy un cobarde. –terminó la copa, pegando con algo de fuerza el vaso a la barra, como exigiendo otro.

-Yo creo que eres el más valiente de todas las personas que conozco. –la repentina voz lo hizo levantar la mirada, girando un poco su rostro a la derecha y encontrándose con el rostro de James. –No deberías beber así, no solucionas nada. –agregó, llamando al barman con la mano. –Lo mismo por favor. –pidió, con un tono desconocido para Kendall, uno realmente serio, uno que sin duda es acorde a la situación, homenajeando al dolor del chico. Lo que tampoco fue tan agradable.

-No puedes saberlo, no has pasado por lo mismo. –le respondió, rodando los ojos y concentrándose en la nueva copa. James recibió la suya y pronto imitó a Kendall, es quizá la primera vez que se sientan a beber un poco de alcohol juntos, después de convertirse en mayores de edad. Adultos hechos y derechos.

Conocen sus historias, pues su amistad no ha disminuido ni un ápice aun teniendo sus novias, hasta Carlos y Logan lo han sabido llevar bien. Sin embargo, Jo y Kendall representaban la relación más sólida, sobre todo en comparación a los demás. Logan y Camille siempre viviendo en papeles extraños y amándose siempre en distintas personas, no como ellos mismos; Carlos y Alexa con sus altibajos por parte de él que extraña a las Jeniffers; y James con su tendencia a cambiar de novia cada vez que quiere, solo Lucy ha durado hasta seis meses. Por eso es que a todos ha conmovido la noticia de Jo enamorada de un actor neozelandés, ya ni siquiera como un simple cuento para atraer al público, no, es tan real que les han tomado un video en un intenso y bochornoso acto casi sexual que circuló por la red como pólvora. Cuando Kendall pidió explicaciones recibió millones de disculpas, pero también el final de su relación.

-Me dijo que me sigue amando, tanto como lo ama a él. –volvió a decir, llamando la atención de James, pues llevaban varios minutos sin decir nada. -¿Es tonto no crees? Digo, no puedes amar a una persona de igual manera que a otra, o es una o es otra. –ahora empezaba a quebrársele la voz, pero trató de contenerse. –Tuve que darle a elegir… ya conoces el resto. –movió la copa cerca de sus labios y luego la terminó, ordenando con la mirada una más. El chico _lindo_, como se le sigue conociendo, lo miró por unos momentos, como si analizara sus palabras.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? La vida está llena de altas y bajas, apenas conscientes de lo que es el amor. –ahora él pareció deprimirse también. –Todos somos complicados, sobre todo en las relaciones más íntimas, veme a mí, con nadie me siento satisfecho. –Kendall lo miró de perfil. –Lo sé, soy guapo y todo, irresistible a ojos de cualquiera, pero no puedo encontrar a la persona adecuada. Alguien que me conozca a mí, que sepa cuando estoy necesitado de un abrazo, de un beso o de un simple roce de nuestras manos. –el rubio levantó una ceja.

-Eso es egoísta, aunque no me sorprende viniendo de ti. –bebió un poco más, no entendiendo las palabras de James, que lejos de animarle lo sumían en una mayor autocompasión, lo que es más patético todavía. –Cuando tus ojos brillan es porque quieres un abrazo, cuando tus manos tiemblan es porque quieres que te toquen, cuando necesitas un beso aprietas los labios. –James se giró sorprendido. –Te conozco lo suficiente. –agregó, mirándole con una sonrisa socarrona.

-De hecho, me conoces más de lo que creí. –sus miradas se encontraron de una manera extrañamente intensa. -¿Crees que debamos besarnos? –preguntó como si nada, ambos se mantuvieron en esa posición por unos momentos más y luego se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Es claro que no lo harían, es decir, son amigos y todo pero no se atrevería a nada más. Aunque de hecho jamás ha sido una posibilidad.

-Recuerdo que una vez lo hicimos. –James lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. –Recuerda, quinto año, eras el nuevo, creí que eras una chica… con tu cabello largo. –hizo ademanes como si dibujara la cabellera larga. –Nunca fue un problema a decir verdad, ni siquiera hoy. –afirmó, seguro de sus palabras, dejando halagado al moreno.

-Oh sí, lo recuerdo. –puso cara de viajar en sus recuerdos. –Pero según lo pienso, yo ya había confirmado mi virilidad o al menos asegurado que no era chica; sin embargo, tú me besaste de todas formas. –el rubio se le quedó mirando con media sonrisa, confirmando las palabras de su amigo.

-No pude evitarlo, me gustabas. –aquello provocó que la quijada de James se desencajara en sorpresa. –Pero vamos, éramos niños, son cosas que a veces pasan… -se sonrojó un poco, pensando en alguna forma de evitar mayor bochorno. –Ahora es diferente, no que no me gustes, bueno… no de esa forma, ya sabes, eres guapo y todo… pero somos amigos, no podría pasar… -decidió beber un poco más para que dejara de hablar o terminaría por decir algo peor.

-No creí que te avergonzara sentirte atraído por mí. –habló James luego de unos momentos. –No te culpo. –añadió, con el mismo aire arrogante que usa cuando alguien se rinde a sus encantos.

-Idiota. –responde Kendall, negando con la cabeza y torciendo una sonrisa sarcástica. –Para serte sincero no es la primera vez que me siento así. –fue como si su boca expresara lo que su cabeza se supone guardaba con sumo recelo. –A lo que me refiero es que contigo siempre ha sido distinto. –continuó, prefiriendo no pensar, solo hablar. –Con Logan está el lado más sensato y con Carlos el más divertido. –sonrió un poco al recordar a sus mejores amigos. –Contigo todo es más impredecible, más espontaneo, aunque siempre actúas de la misma forma. –bajó la mirada a la barra recargando sus brazos y soltando un suspiro que no se escuchó gracias a la música de fondo. –Eres más complicado de explicar y eso me gusta. –soltó un bufido irónico.

-¿Hablas en serio? –por primera vez James tuvo un duda razonable. Kendall le miró con absoluta seriedad, respondiendo. –No es posible. –se removió en su asiento y miró a todos lados, como si temiera que alguien conocido les descubriera. Se supone que solo iría para dar apoyo moral al rubio, pero ahora resulta que le está dando una declaración bastante irreverente. -¿Bromeas, cierto? –agregó, temeroso por descubrir que no es una broma, sino entera verdad.

-Tal vez sea el alcohol lo que me da valor. –prosiguió. –Pero, ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que hasta antes de conocer a Jo esperaba que te fijaras en mí? –el moreno exhaló y se hizo un poco hacia atrás, pues cada vez que el otro habla necesita acercarse lo suficiente para escucharle. -¡Dios! No puedo ser más imbécil. –dio un ligero golpe a la barra y se levantó, dispuesto a salir de ahí antes de que hablara de más y terminara por alejar al único chico que está ahí para ayudarle.

-Espera. –James lo tomó de brazo, obligándole a levantar el rostro y descubrir la intensa mirada de su mejor amigo. –Es posible que sienta lo mismo. –arguyó, aunque debatiéndose entre continuar a no, hasta varios segundos después. –Kendall… -continuó. –Yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti. –la revelación causó revuelo en el rubio que aunque fue soltado por James, extrañó no tenerlo más cerca. –Desde ese beso… yo pensé que tú corresponderías, pero crecimos y todo siguió igual, tú siempre ligando con chicas y todas ellas muriéndose por ti. –miró a todos lados menos a Kendall. –Decidí no intentar nada, seguir siendo tu amigo, preferí verte con Jo en lugar de arruinar nuestra amistad. Pero hasta ahora nadie ha logrado arrancarme el amor que tengo por ti, quise que lo hicieran, en verdad que puse empeño, pero nadie es como tú. –decidió entonces mirar al suelo, sintiéndose un poco mal por la confesión, pues se supone la tenía guardada e incluso juró jamás decirla a nadie.

-James… -masculló el rubio.

-¡Por eso vine aquí! Porque no podía verte sufrir. En cuanto me enteré supe que necesitarías de alguien de confianza, Logan y Carlos no son tan buenos en esto y aunque yo parezco el más superficial comprendo perfectamente lo que es ser abandonado, lo que es sufrir por alguien que no te ama; aunque me duele que sufras por alguien que no te merece prefiero insistir en que busques a alguien que te ame, que valga la pena…

Todas las palabras de James fueron calladas por el rápido movimiento de Kendall que pegó sus labios a los del chico, al principio solo mantuvieron el contacto, pero bastó un movimiento sutil para que se entregaran por completo al segundo beso de sus vidas. Poco a poco descubrieron que se habían perdido de la mejor parte de su amistad, que los labios del otro tienen un sabor único, hasta se atrevieron a pensar que todo ese tiempo fue la antesala al mejor beso de sus vidas; una espera que valió la pena ahora que están unidos otra vez. El rubio llevó una mano hasta el cuello de James, incitándolo para que la pasión se desbordara, lo que sucedió irremediablemente; al principio fue un beso lento y suave, pero pronto se convirtió en pasión incontenible.

-¡Chicos! –el grito de alguien los hizo separarse de pronto y mirar hacia donde lo escucharon. –En serio, su beso es inspirador, pero les sugiero un lugar más adecuado. –el barman les miró con sonrisa orgullosa y les indicó con la mirada hacia el derredor. Descubrieron que muchos les miraban con interés, ninguno ofendido, más bien sorprendidos. Regresaron sus miradas y fue inevitable que se sonrieran. Por primera vez algo dentro de su corazón les infunde plena seguridad, como un bálsamo, aunque en distinta medida.

-¿Debemos irnos? –preguntó Kendall, esta vez con un brillo inusual en sus ojos.

-Debemos. –respondió el otro, con una enorme sonrisa que delató su interés pleno en continuar con aquel beso. Estuvieron de acuerdo, sin lugar a duda. Kendall sacó su billetera y pagó; apenas un momento después tomó la mano de James y caminaron rumbo a la salida.

-¡Tu cambio! –gritó el barman. -¡Recuerden que el amor es absoluto y su intensidad depende del grado de confianza que tengan entre ustedes! –el hombre no pudo determinar si lo escucharon, aunque seguramente que no. A pesar de ello siempre le ha parecido maravilloso que las personas que llegan destruidas se recuperen pronto al descubrir que lloran por quien no deben hacerlo y apenas quitándose la viga en sus ojos descubren que su verdadero amor siempre estuvo frente a ellos. Es curioso, pero un gran porcentaje de personas pasan por lo mismo, amando, pero cegados el verdadero amor. Sin más, volvió a sus quehaceres.


End file.
